


Sarah Shepard

by kik283



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kik283/pseuds/kik283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Liara again on Illium, Sarah Shepard takes the cold treatment as a bad break up and doesn't handle the outcome well. </p><p>i.e. Shepard sleeps with every woman she can get her hands on.</p><p>This is a slight AU as Illium is before Horizon in this fic. Don't ask too many questions about my outstanding logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> This features a renegade/vanguard Shepard.
> 
> Will pretty much be smut with story worked in when necessary, may or may not feature a happy ending with Liara. Haven't decided yet ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: The setting and Characters in the fanfic are completely owned by Bioware I just like to move the characters around a little.

_Fuck her._

 

Terminals? Really? So what if it had been two years for her, she had kissed Shepard first. Had seemed happy to see her again. For Shepard it seemed like just the other week that they had been cuddling in her bed after a long fuck session. Although Shepard had begun to think of it as making love.  _Idiot_. She tried not to be angry, she'd gotten used to controlling her temper until she could go on a mission so that she could unleash it onto whoever was unfortunate enough to get in her way. 

That's what she needed right now. A mission. She needed to kill something. Or fuck someone senseless. 

She felt hot tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  _Fuck_. She'd been dumped before of course but she had never been bothered by it before, things were kept casual and easy, most of the time Shepard didn't even count it as a real relationship. She had allowed herself to become vulnerable and she had payed for it. Never again. 

She didn't need Liara T'Soni, she was Commander Sarah fucking Shepard. N7 marine and the first human Spectre. The Savior of the Citadel who had fucked her way through more women than she could count. She didn't _need_ anyone.

She still had to get the Justicar and the assassin for the Illusive Bastard but they could wait. She needed a drink first. 


	2. Aethyta

Shepard had changed into a normal crewman's uniform and removed the Cerberus logo. She'd removed all of the Cerberus logo's from her clothes to the vast annoyance of her XO Ms Lawson. She may be hot but she had a massive stick shoved up that bubbly butt of hers. A few ideas on how to help loosen her up a bit had crossed Shepard's mind. She may owe Cerberus and have to work with them for now but she would choose her own damn clothes. Or at least the logo.

She had only come back to the ship to ditch Jacob and Miranda before heading to the bar to drink herself into the ground. She suspected that Miranda wouldn't be much fun and she was sure that Jacob would make a pass at her. Garrus was busy in the engine room and Mordin was busy as well. Plus she wasn't sure she even wanted to see what would happen to that Salarian if he got drunk. The thought of inviting the young Yeoman flashed across her mind but she rejected it. The bubbly red head was sending reports directly to the Illusive Bastard (a quick hack of everyone's private emails had showed her that) and had been trying to get into her pants from day one. Hell she might just let her now. 

Jack and Zaeed were probably up for it but she wanted a quiet drink not a bar fight right now and she couldn't be bothered to look for Kasumi, _probably cloaked and spying on_ Shepard _right now_. Maybe next time they were in Omega. 

 

************

 

The Eternity bar was a nice place. Except for the fact that Conrad Verner was there bitching to some pretty asari bartender. He noticed Shepard who promptly shot the pathetic bastard in the foot when he wouldn't shut the fuck up and leave. He wailed and complained and finally left.  _How dare that bastard wear N7 armour._ Shepard sat down at the bar, already annoyed at having came out.

"Thanks for taking care of that crazy guy. Saves me having to beat him to death with his own spine. That makes the other customers nervous." said the asari in that incredibly sexy voice of hers.  _I like her_. "Anyway, this is Eternity, and I'm Aethyta, asari matriarch and bartender. Get you anything?"

"You're an asari matriarch?" asked Shepard "I thought matriarch's served as honoured advisers"

"Right, which I do hear at this bar. I know, not what you'd expect. But nobody on Thessia wanted to listen to my wise council. So here I am"

They continued to talk and Shepard found herself liking this matriarch Aethyta more and more. She still felt the need to either kill something or fuck someone. She had always preferred the latter, and asari had always made her wet.

"..... Me, I go for asses" at that comment about her krogan dad Shepard checked out Aethyta's ass behind the bar, and she wasn't exactly subtle about it.

"You checking me out babe?" Aethyta asked. Shepard smirked.

"Yeah. You've got a great ass" Shepard said finishing off her second 'Mystery Drink'.

"Thanks babe but no sex, I've just cleaned a bar" 

"What if I like it dirty?". _Dammit_ , she was sure she'd already fucked this up. She must have gotten rusty at picking up women in bars from being with Liara. _Liara_. Even thinking about her and how close she was caused butterflies to flutter in her belly.  _She wants nothing to do with you._ Or at least not in the way Shepard wanted. _Just focus on getting into this matriarch's pants, it'll make you feel better._ Aethyta probably knew every trick in the book, she was an asari matriarch after all and has lived for nearly a thousand years. 

Shepard wasn't used to working too hard for women. She was very beautiful with long blonde hair (a rare quality that most women had to manufacture), delicate features and big green eyes. She also had a great rack and a hot ass if she did say so herself. It meant a lot of unwanted attention from guys but a quick jab to the throat always shut them up. Or a bullet to the foot. She suspected that her little conversation with Verner earlier had dissuaded anyone from approaching her. 

Aethyta started to laugh and Shepard joined in, relieved that the matriarch had taken it as a joke. _Aethyta_ _was joking too dumbass_. She really was rusty to come out with such a bad line. Although usually it just took a winning smile and a suggestive look to get the girl, maybe with a bit of cleavage thrown in to make almost certain. Or a little making out if she was reluctant, that always sealed it.

"I like you babe, what's your name?"

"Sarah" said Shepard giving Aethyta one of her suggestive smiles. Only a few people and alliance records knew her first name but if she introduced herself as Shepard there was more of a chance of her being recognized. If Aethyta recognized the name she didn't want to answer any awkward questions. Crap, should have given her a fake name like I did to that red headed officer on lunar base, too late now. 

They continued to chat and flirt for some time, Aethyta telling her more about her parents and her time as a dancer (something Shepard had a pleasant time imagining) and her stand against the other matriarchs. Aethyta was fun, sexy, beautiful and experienced. _Perfect._ For a night at least. And that voice. She had only thought one other persons voice was sexier.  _Stop thinking about Liara. Fuck._ Shepard had a third drink, then a fourth and a fifth. She felt a little tipsy, damn this useless body, new organs meant that now she could barely handle her drink. At least the thoughts of Liara were somewhere near the back of her mind now.

Shepard told Aethyta that she'd just been dumped and found herself on the receiving end of a lecherous grin. 

"Does this place have a back room?" asked Shepard

"It's about damn time" said Aethyta before calling a stuffy looking turian over to take the bar duty. "Follow me"

Shepard followed Aethyta through Eternity, watching her ass sway side to side. Her pulse quickened and she had to focus to keep her steps steady. Damn new body, time to break you in.

Aethyta led her to a small room at the back of Eternity with a table and a sofa surrounding it and little else. Using her omnitool she closed the door behind them and locked it, wanting complete privacy from the few customers that were still hanging around. That and she was horny as hell from watching that hot ass sway all the way here. Before Aethyta could turn around Shepard had her arms around her, fingers trailing along her ribs and her lips pressing against her neck, swiping her tongue along the matriarchs neck folds.

Aethyta hummed in approval "Straight to the point huh babe" she said "I like that" 

Shepard took her cue and quickly found the zip at the top of her red, form hugging dress and pulled it down revealing smooth purple skin. The dress fell to the floor leaving her in just heels and panties, no bra? She really liked this asari.

Shepard slid her hands down and spanked Aethyta's ass before gripping it, kneading the flesh in her hands. _Very nice._

"You into asses too babe?" said Aethyta rubbing her ass against Shepard tantalizingly, teasing her. Shepard didn't want foreplay she just wanted a quick, dirty fuck in the back room. She pushed the other woman's panties down to her thighs and roughly shoved two fingers into the asari's ass, enjoying the tight grip and heat upon entering, leaving them in there for a moment while her other hand came down again to spank Aethyta's perfectly round and bubbly butt. 

Aethyta gasped, pushing back against Shepard. "There really is no fucking around with you"

Shepard continued to pump her fingers into Aethyta's ass, getting more and more turned on by the grunts her fingers elicited from the matriarch, and the satisfied noises she made from Shepard continuing to slap her ass cheeks, setting a steady rhythm. 

Shepard popped her fingers out and gripped the matriarch's waist, moving over to the table and promptly bending her over and spreading her legs. Shepard leaned over and whispered into her ear cavity "I'm gonna make you come first. So fucking hard"

"You better hun, you've got me all worked up" Aethyta chuckled in that sexy voice that only made Shepard that much wetter.

Shepard had always loved sex, well with women at least. She'd tried it with guys a couple of times but it just wasn't for her. After her first time with a woman she'd never gone more than a few weeks without a good fuck. Making girls cum had been like an addiction to her, seeing a woman's face as she orgasms, feeling them shudder against her, gripping tight around her fingers, nails clawing at her back and voice screaming and turning hoarse in her ear was what she looked forward to most. That and a really satisfying kill.

She'd learnt a lot about asari too. A few one nights stands with them on shore leave as an N5, the consort, that bitch of a secretary the consort had whom she'd fucked on the floor of an ambassadors office, Nassana Dantius for services rendered, Liara......

 _Don't think about Liara._ But it was impossible not to. Here she was on the same day it had become achingly, obviously apparent that Liara didn't want to be with her, and here she was fucking another asari in the backroom of a bar. _Don't think about how she somehow managed to be beautiful, sexy and adorable all at the same time. Don't think about how incredible the sex had been. Don't think about how she was the only person to ever stay the night, cuddling or talking about nothing in particular. Don't think about the way she used to look at you, those big blue eyes staring into yours. Don't think about how much you l... **FOCUS**. _   

Her musings had made her pause unintentionally, causing Aethyta to look over her shoulder at her in annoyance. "Come on babe, don't leave me hanging".

With that Shepard rammed two fingers into Aethyta's sopping azure and two in her ass causing the matriarch to moan in pleasure and be pushed forward against the table. Shepard started off slow before increasing her pace, fucking her faster and faster, causing the asari to grip the table as she was fucked bent over it, grunting out her pleasure.

Shepard felt a slight pressure on her mind that she was all too familiar with. She would keep thoughts of _her_ out her mind, she would focus entirely on the moment. She had managed it in the past. The meld on her one night stands tended to be just a sharing of the physical sensations rather than an emotional one. That's what this would be, that's what she needed.  

"Just meld with me already" said Shepard, annoyed that Aethyta's mental presence was lingering at the borders of her mind. To motivate her she reached her other hand (which had been happily playing with the matriarch's ass) and roughly grabbed one of the asari's large, firm tits, roughly kneading the heavy flesh.

"Get ready for me to fuck your mind" said Aethyta before they joined, their minds melding together in a familiar sensation. The sensations Aethyta was feeling were fed back to her through the bond and her hips bucked forward in time with her fingers. They both moved in sync and the meld gave Shepard better feedback of what Aethyta liked and adjusted accordingly. She had missed the meld, the connection it gave even if in this case it was just a physical one through a mental link.

 _You're such a hot little piece of ass, I wanted to fuck you as soon as I saw you,_ Aethyta sent across the meld, now calling her name between shouting fuck over and over, face pressed against the cool surface of the table.

 _Look who's doing the fucking, and you seemed like the dominant type,_ Shepard teased back

 _Just you wait until I have you bent over this table, legs spread, you're gonna beg...oh..OH GODDESS I'm cumming,_ Aethyta cried out before sinking down onto the table. Shepard didn't let up, tweaking her nipples and rubbing the asari's clit. She bit down into the other woman's neck, leaving a mark before trailing her tongue up to the matriarch's crest, sucking and kissing where she knew her other asari had liked it, getting positive feedback from the bond.

Aethyta's mind was a mess of sensations and Shepard felt her cum again, mind and voice screaming in pleasure as her body writhed beneath her, walls tight and hot and wet around her fingers. It felt so good to push someone over the edge again, to be the one to make them cum. Shepard prided herself on making sex good for the person or people she was with and she felt a surge of triumph as Aethyta stilled, a feeling of satisfied relief radiating off of her. It must of been a while for her too. Well not so long for herself, she'd been gone for two years but had only been back for a few weeks.

Shepard was so close to the edge now, having felt the matriarch cum twice she was so wet, so ready to be fucked. Her fingers came out of Aethyta easily and she took a step back, allowing the matriarch the space to stand and turn to her lazily, pulling her panties  the rest of the way down her legs, leaving her in just a pair of sexy heels. They were still bonded and Aethyta could feel her desire and need, how close she was to orgasm. Aethyta smiled.

 _Damn babe that was good. Very good. I've been needing a good lay. Now I'm gonna peel off your clothes and bend you over this table,_ Aethyta grinned mischievously at her and Shepard felt biotics surround her and begin to tug at her clothes. Shepard had always lacked the level of control necessary for this, she had enough raw power to be frightening but lacked finesse with it. It meant she was perfect as a vanguard and for ripping clothes off but not for this carefully controlled biotic display by Aethyta. She was naked before she knew it and felt the matriarch's eyes run over her appreciatively, taking in her curves.

_Fuck I'm gonna really enjoy this_

_Well then what are you waiting for?_

Shepard allowed herself to be pulled towards Aethyta who's arms encircled her and the bartender pressed their lips together, tongue pushing into Shepard's mouth to a moan of approval from the commander.  _I've missed being kissed._ She kept that thought to herself and away from the meld. She'd allowed herself to go soft with Liara. Not anymore. She had always liked kissing and had become very good at it but she mainly used it to get into girls pants and not for the act itself. Not until Liara.  _How many times do I have to stop myself from thinking about her. Fuck._

Aethyta parted Shepard's legs with her thigh, adjusting slightly before grinding their cores together. They continued to kiss and grind against each other, hands clawing at the other's back for purchase. Shepard came with a shudder, her back arching in pleasure as the matriarch's hungry mouth swallowed her moans.

They broke the kiss and Aethyta spun her around and pushed her onto the table, making her go on her hands and knees on top of it rather than bent over. She immediately understood when she felt a hot tongue tease her cunt.  _Fuck._  The wet tongue moved upward began circling her asshole. Aethyta began to spank her with both hands causing Shepard to grunt as the pain mixed with the pleasure in a very satisfying way, driving her even crazier.

The matriarch's tongue pushed into her ass as she gripped one of her cheeks to keep Shepard from bucking too hard and using the other to pump her fingers into Shepard's aching cunt. It felt so  _fucking_ good. And then the matriarch started... _oh.....oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Aethyta was making tiny mass effect fields inside her which vibrated through her, causing her nerves to go into overdrive.  _I really need more finesse so that I can do this without seriously hurting somebody._  

_You're loving this babe_

_Oh fuck yes_

Shepard came with scream, pleasure rocketing through her, leaving her breathless until the second one completely overtook her, leaving Shepard a sweaty, writhing mess on top of the table. Aethyta wasn't fairing much better, the shared sensations through the meld causing her to cum again, leaving her weak at the knees, she lowered herself to the floor as Shepard lay gasping for breath atop the table, calves sticking out over the edge. She felt the meld end as Aethyta slumped on the floor, spent.

"Babe?"

"Mmmm" Shepard slurred, still recovering.

"How do you know Liara?"

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ How did she know about Liara? She mustn't have been able to keep her thoughts to herself.

"What?" _Smooth_. 

"Well you did just scream her name pretty loud" 

 _Oh God._ But before she could say anything else Aethyta was up, no matter that her legs were still shaky, and dressed quickly.

"This was good Sarah but it won't be happening again". She sounded...... _guilty_? That was all she said before unlocking the door with her omnitool and leaving the room. What the fuck?

Shepard dressed quickly too, not wanting anyone to walk in on her naked and on display. Someone might get the wrong idea. She walked past the bar looking for Aethyta to see what her fucking problem was, getting some funny looks in the process. No doubt some people had seen her follow the bartender and a few would have heard the screams. Aethyta wasn't at the bar, she asked the turian but he didn't know either. Well then fuck her and her mood swings. And how did she know her Liara?  _Stop thinking about her as yours._

Shepard left Eternity and returned to the Normandy satisfied and confused.

 


End file.
